


never gonna live this down

by FlashWolfy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Other, Songfic, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashWolfy/pseuds/FlashWolfy
Summary: gavin stayed at the office late, he thought he was alonewhoops





	never gonna live this down

Music blasts in my ears through my headphones. I’m sat at my desk in the office, working on a new Slow Mo Guys video. I have a great plan for this one, it includes some explosives Dan can get his hands on.

Elastic Heart comes on, an acoustic version that’s a bit slower and chiller than the original. I hummed along to the acoustics as I search for some things I’ll need to know for this video.

I started singing when the chorus started, quite powerfully might I add. I do love singing occasionally but I never found myself going anywhere with it so I simply sing when I am bored and/or alone. 

I should also add that I’m alone in the office. I had to stay late to work on this video, since I’ve put it off for so long that I’ve done almost nothing and Dan is going to be here tomorrow morning. 

“And another one bites the dust  
But why can I not conquer love?  
And I might've got to be with one  
Why not fight this war without weapons?  
And I want it and I wanted it bad  
But there were so many red flags  
Now another one bites the dust  
And let's be clear, I trust no one”

I, of course, cannot sing the high-high notes, but I still hum along with them. Sometimes I try, but it usually doesn’t work out too well. I can still sing most of this song though, just not all of it.

“Well I've got thick skin and an elastic heart  
But your blade it might be too sharp  
I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard  
But I may snap when I move close  
But you won't see me fall apart  
'Cause I've got an elastic heart”

Eventually, the song is over and it changes to another from my playlist. I am almost done with getting this all figured out, I just have to go home and get it set up. 

Something touches my shoulder, I jump out of my skin- “Bloody hell!” I remove my headphones and turn my chair around to see Geoff holding his phone, which is pointed at me, and laughing. 

“What the hell are you doing here Geoff? Are you recording? You nob!” I glare at him, setting my headphones down. 

He continued to wheeze from laughing so hard. “I forgot my wallet here and I have to pick up some things for Millie. I’m not laughing at your singing by the way, you almost shit your pants dude,” He laughed, “You’re singing is real fucking good actually”

My face burned up, “Um, thanks.” I tried hiding in my chair, which doesn’t work.

He pocketed his phone and went to grab his wallet from his desk. “Just so you know, I’m sending this to literally everyone I know.” He then continues to sprint out of the office before I could get him.

I wouldn’t be able to catch him anyway, I just have to accept that I will never live this down. I rubbed my face and sighed. Well, hopefully I will die in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I just got into this fandom, like literally less than a week ago, so I'm not all that great at writing these guys and their personalities yet. I also haven't written in a long time so I hope this isn't terrible? I have so many one shot and story ideas in my head, this is just one of them.


End file.
